ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z Reborn
Ep1 goblus training 1 day at wasteland goblu and goku were training Goku:heh your pretty strong Goblu:thx can we try flying now? Goku:ok Goku:now try this *floats* 1st u need to learn to float Goblu:ok *controls ki and flys into air* ???:hello felow humans Goblu:what was that??? Goku:i sense enrgey at kami house Both:*flys to kami house* ???:youv found me my name is namek Goblu:so your named affter your race Namek:*sees tail* i see your a saiyan Runks:*floats down* hi Goblu:hi :D Runks:my name is runks wanna be friends? Goblu:ok my name is goblu a few hours later Goblu:lets train Runks:ok Goku:lets do this Namek:il fight goku then the kids fight Goku:ALRIGHT *kicks* Namek:*blocks and goses super namek and kicks away* Goblu:*kicks runks away* Namek:*goses super namek 2 and is smaller and punchs into wall* Goku:*goses ssj* and they all had fun training Ep2 the new enmmy ??? At korins tower Goblu:so this is korins tower Goku:yep Runks:cool ???:*blastes namek* Namek:uhgaghuhaguhag *falls down* Goblu:*kicks but he blocks and goses flyiing cuz he hit me* Runks:GOBLU Trunks:*lands* any 1 need any help? *goses ssj* Runks:dad! Goku:trunks! Gohan:*lands* im here to Goblu:dad! Goku:son! Vegeta:IM NOT HELPING YOU KAKEROT IM JUST HERE TO WIN Trunks:*hits ??? but he kicks me into ground* ???:HAHAHAHAHA DIE *blastes thew trunks* Trunks:uhgh *turns normal and dies* ???:MAWHAHAHAHAHHA Goblu:t-t-t-t-t-t-TRUNKS *charges up* Runks:DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD Goku:TRUNKS Vegeta:m-m-my only son TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS Gohan:t-trunks Goblu:*hair turns gold* Goku and gohan:huh? Goblu:THIS ENDS NOW *goses ssj* ???:huh? Goblu:*rips ??? in half and distroys hes head and kills him* I DID IT Goku:O_O Gohan:u did it :O Ep3 goblus brother Goblu:hey tranx Tranx:hi brother Goblu:have u seen any dragon balls? Tranx:yup follow me *flys off* Goblu:lets go *flys off* Tranx:hey weres goblu? Goblu:*falls into cave* huh? ???:hello goblu Goblu:android 300? 300:yes *blastes* Goblu:*jumps over and kicks* 300:*turns around and kicks in face* Goblu:agh KAAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAMEEEEEHAAA *goses ssj and blastes* 300:ugh agh Goblu:i did it 300:cya *flys away* Ep4 new androids Goblu:hi Bolly:hi im bolly Goblu:im goblu Bolly:whatchya doin? Goblu:idk 2:heeheehee 77:HAHAMAWAHAHAHHAA *spits all over bolly* Bolly:ew Goblu:*goses ssj and blows 2s head up* 2:*dies* 77:*jumps over to building* Goblu:*teleports us to there* Exxo:*jumps down* Goblu:exxo? 77:*thows 2 polls down* Goblu:uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Exxo:pick 1 Goblu:*touchs 1* 77:*goses flying* Goblu:WE DID IT Ep5 cozas attack Goblu:i sense something Gohan:what is it? Bolly:huh? Coza:*lands* hmp Gohan:huh? Coza:die *blastes goblu* Goblu:aghuhg *kicks* Gohan:*punchs* Coza:*kicks both away* Bolly:*blastes* Coza:*death beams goblu* Goblu:*falls down* Gohan:GOBLUUU NOOOOOOOO *goses ssj4* Coza:whaaaat? hmp if u do that TAKE THIS *goses final form and flys into air* Gohan:*punchs* Coza:ugh Coza:*goses full power* Gohan:hmp Coza:*smashes down* Yoku:*lands* im here to help Coza:*thows death ball* Goblu:*goses ssj and gets up* KAMEHAMEHA Gohan:*kamehameha* Yoku:*kamehameha* beam clash Goblu:*goses ssj2 and blastes coza away* Ep6 mr? jr Tv:brecking news monster is attacking ctity Goblu:LETS GO *goses ssj* Runks:goblu have u met my brother grunks? Grunks:hi Goblu:hi :3 Runks:*goses ssj* All:*flys out kamis house* Mr? jr:*blastes runks down* Runks:UGHAGHHHHHHH Grunks:BRO Mr? jr:*kicks grunks down* Goblu:RUNKS GRUNKS *gohan pan and videl land* Pan:any one need help? *goses ssj* Gohan:lets do THIS *goses ssj* All:*attacks mr? jr* Mr? jr:*kicks all away* time to end this Goblu:huh? Mr? jr:*kills pan* Goblu:huh?! *goses ssj* p pan Mr? jr:*kills videl* Goblu:m-mom Mr? jr:TIME DO END THIS Goblu:no NO Mr? jr:*kills gohan* Goblu:NOOOOOOOOOO *goses ssj3* Mr? jr:wha? Goblu:I WONT FORGIVE YOU Mr? jr:goblu... you have blossmed Goblu:*beats up mr? jr* Mr? jr:UGH goblu Goblu:WHAT Mr: jr:this is just a dream *picks up pan and ever 1s alive* Goblu:huh? Mr? jr:i will return soon *flys off with pan* this is what will hapen in the future Category:story invented by dragonballzreborn123 Category:dragon ball z reborn Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Dragonballzreborn123 Category:Story created by Dragonballzreborn123 Category:Series